


Christmas drabble

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've already posted this on tumblr but I just wanted to keep everything I've written in one place</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on tumblr but I just wanted to keep everything I've written in one place

Louis and Nick were decorating the tree, the place was a mess, there was tinsel and glitter on practically every surface - including themselves - but the tree is perfect. All it was missing was the star.

Louis reached up to place the star at the top of the tree but even stood on tiptoe he couldn’t reach it. Nick chuckled softly to himself as he watched Louis struggle. When he heard the chuckle Louis glared at Nick. Nick came closer plucked the star out of Louis’ hand, kissed him on the top of his head and placed it on the top of the tree.

But Louis wasn’t happy. “I wanted to put it on top,” Louis whined. He stomped his foot and pouted.

Nick leaned down and kissed his lips before getting the star back down. Louis clapped his hands excitedly and made to grab it out of Nick’s hand but Nick quickly swung around and went over to one of the cabinets and rooted around in the drawers.

“What are you doing? Nick? Let me put it on the tree!”

Finally, to Louis’ relief, Nick handed him the star. He turned it over in his hand and saw that Nick had put a sticker on the star with _Louis_  written across it.

Carefully putting the star down, Louis pulled Nick close and kissed him before saying,

“If I’m the star then you’re the reason I shine so brightly.”


End file.
